1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed embodiments relate to a power converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of power converters include a power converter described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-103623. This semiconductor device (power converter) includes an IGBT (power conversion semiconductor device), a lead frame electrically connected to the IGBT, and a mold resin to be provided so as to include the IGBT and lead frame therein. This semiconductor device is formed so that the lead frame protrudes from the side face of the mold resin so as to electrically connect to an external device.
With such a semiconductor device, the lead frame protrudes from the side face of the mold resin, and accordingly, the semiconductor device increases in size equivalent to the worth thereof, and as a result thereof, it is difficult to realize reduction in size.